Communication devices having a contact information store used to display contact information, such as a name and telephone number, for an incoming communication are known in this field. For example, a typical mobile communication device may match a network identifier (e.g., a telephone number) in an incoming call with records in a contact information store to display the name of the caller. However, this caller identification method does not account for the possibility that the same network identifier may be associated with multiple records in the contact information store. For example, if a mobile communication device has stored contact information records for persons named X and Y who work at the same company and thus have the same business telephone number, when Y telephones from her place of business, the mobile communication device may incorrectly display “X” to identify the caller.